Blank Stares
by deanwinchesterprays
Summary: Two short poems, having to do with Narcissa and Bellatrix's relationship. One for each POV. Rated M. Slightly incestuous. It's main purpose mainly being to fuel my muse for Not My Candle. Obviously don't read it if this sort of thing offends you.
1. Blank Stares

**Blank Stares (Narcissa's POV)**

_I stated the warnings clearly in the summary I think, but just to be sure - these poems have an undertone of incest. If that sort of thing bothers you, I advise you to not read them. Their main purpose is for me really, to further develop the two characters for my other story, _Not My Candle_. With that said, I assure you these poems are in no way blatantly sexual; there are just a few lines that point out what's going on, without actually describing it. I will also take this moment to say that I in no way am trying to claim these characters as my own property - for they will forevermore be the creations of JK Rowling. My job is simply to take that woman's wonderful story, and transform it into something that comes from within my own mind._

I see her eyes.

They're barely alive anymore,

Filled with death,

Filled with torture,

With a hatred not even I can take away.

"What happened to you, Bella?"

My own voice,

Pathetic and soft,

Begging for a real answer.

I received nothing.

She was laughing now,

That cackle –

That hideous awful sound,

The sound that tore me to pieces,

Ricocheting off the walls,

Off my heart,

Off my being.

And it hurts.

It hurts more than her whispered

Crucios,

more than her games.

Because now I know

As she kisses me,

As her hands slide up my arms,

As she laughs in my face and smiles,

Like I don't matter,

Like nothing matters,

I know Bella's really gone.

There are always tears.

Always.

But it's not only me crying.

Not this time.

She speaks,

When it's all done.

Her voice is quiet,

Still warped from the madness –

A madness that's consumed her

Completely.

I'm afraid.

Afraid that she's gone now,

And I'm alone.

"I'm sorry, Cissy."

I'm not sure what hurts more –

That Bella's mind has finally cracked,

Or that she really was sorry,

Underneath her blank, emotionless stare.

"I know."

And for a precious, breathtaking

Moment,

I saw the sister that I loved;

Bella was alive again –

I saw her remorse and her love,

I saw her tears,

Always mixed with my own.

And then I saw her give up.

I knew she'd never be back.

Her lips touched my head,

Rough,

Possessive,

And with no hint of regret.

She was cackling again as she left,

And for once I didn't speak,

But stared blankly as the black smoke

Faded away.


	2. Staring Blankly

**Staring Blanky (Bella's POV)**

_I'll take this moment to say that this poem is far more abstract than the first, to show how jumbled Bella's mind can actually be. Although the thoughts may jump around a lot more than Cissy's, I did make it a point to have her be coherent enough to understand even after reading quickly. It might take some more thought to grasp her personality and thoughts, but it's definitely all spelled out as to what's going through her mind. Thanks for reading guys. I appreciate it._

I don't want this.

Maybe I do.

Maybe.

But do I really?

Too many thoughts,

And it hurts.

Hurts because all of my thoughts,

They're evil.

Evil to Cissy, even when they feel so

Right

To me.

Everything I do is wrong.

But is it wrong?

I'm doing what I should,

By doing these things,

By taking what's

Mine –

By purifying the world.

I'm making things better.

Right?

I'm making things better,

For both of us.

I want to tell her that,

But I can't.

I can't.

I watch her cry,

And feel my own tears,

Falling onto her face

Bitterly,

Sickeningly as I take what's

Mine.

She's mine.

But –

She's crying,

And I want to stop,

I want to let her go,

To find someone else

To take this out on,

So I can stop hurting

Her.

Even as she groans,

She's crying,

And I want to stop,

But it's so fucking

Good –

Right –

And so wrong.

I'm making her go mad,

Mad like me.

And I want to stop,

I want to leave her be,

Leave forever,

But I need her –

And now she needs me.

I did this to her.

She's going to go mad.

But she's so beautiful and good and –

And I regret it,

As it ends.

I have so much to say,

And I want to tell her I love her,

Really I do, but my mind

Forgets.

I feel the burning on my skin,

And I know He needs me.

My face is blank,

And I'm cackling,

Kissing her head

Roughly,

Painfully,

Wishing I could change.

But I didn't choose to be this way,

To be crazy, like she says.

I'm done fighting myself.

She'll be here.

She'll always be here,

Waiting.

And I don't look back,

When I go,

Leaving her behind,

Not wanting to see her face,

And the hurt I know

I caused.

"You're so strong, Cissy."

But I'm already gone,

Flying,

Flying to meet him,

And laughing because the pain,

The pain from fighting

With myself –

It's gone.

I'm gone.


End file.
